fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toothaemon
Toothaemon is a fanfiction and parody of Doraemon. It has characters who are similar to the Doraemon ones. Plot A boy who hates brushing teeth, Toby, has his "hate-brushing-teeth life" changed when Toothaemon comes out of his floss pack. Toothaemon can make a black hole by using a toothbrush and doing a swirling motion. After that, the black hole appears, and in it a gadget may be pulled out that can help Toby. Sometimes it goes awry, though... Characters 'Main characters' Toothaemon Toothaemon is a robot tooth the size of Toby. He was made in the future, in the 22nd century land of MintyLand, where everyone loves brushing teeth, flossing, rinsing mouths and more. Toothaemon can make a black hole by making a swirling motion with a "magical toothbrush", and the black hole is made. The black hole then sucks out any gadget that Toothaemon wants. Toothaemon has a sister, Tootha. Toothaemon always has an eye on Toby, but things go awry. Toothaemon is seen always smiling. He was sent to the past by time police squad of MintyLand who check on past and future kids to see if they love to brush teeth or not. Toby Tobi Toby Tobi is a smart but dirty kid (because he hates brushing teeth) and always hate to go to the dentist. He is the 2nd main character. His life is changed when Toothaemon comes out of his floss pack and helps him with his brushing teeth issues. Toby is always seen bullied by Ned, and can panic at any moment. He has a secret crush on Star, who doesn't like dirty boys. He is 11 years old and goes to middle school (in the 5th grade). Toby is an only child, but wishes for a brother. Star Luna Star Luna ("luna" is Spanish for "moon") is a smart girl who loves art, ballet, drama and music classes. She was named Star because her mother thought it was a "beautiful, loving and appropriate" name. She loves Toby, but because of his dirtiness, she thinks otherwise. She doesn't love Ned as much as Toby, but she still thinks of them as friends. Toby always love to show off his gadgets to her, and she is impressed. Star is also a only kid. Ned Jorck Ned Jorck (pronounced "jerk", to represent his personality) is an athletic and energetic kid who is one of Toby's friends and loves to show of his running and exercising abilities to anyone, and is Toby's rival for being a jerk to him and also for the affections of Star. Ned always checks out Toothaemon's gadgets, which end up awry for him, as Toothaemon and Tobi always try to fix things up. Ned is one of 5th grade's best athletes, and has won 13 medals. He started to be athletic ever since he was 5. Ned is 11 years old, too. Gordy Gorgonzola Gordy Gorgonzola (like the cheese) is a overweight kid who is one of Toby's friends, and unlike Ned, he is not that mean. Gordy loves to eat everything in sight, and once even ate insects and bugs when he was little. Gordy doesn't have many friends, and is only friends with Toothaemon, Toby, Star and Ned. Gordy's mother runs a little market called "Gorgonzola's Great Market". 'Secondary characters' Tina Tobi Toby's mother, she despises Toby's unsanitariness and forces him to brush his teeth. Tony Tobi Toby's father, he also despises Toby's unsanitariness but doesn't like it too. He loves her wife, and is seen smoking cigarettes. Tootha>br /> Toothaemon's sister, she is more smarter than him and was also involved in sending Toothaemon to Toby, with the time police squad from MintyLand. She will appear in Volume 2. Series overview * A volume 2 was announced for 2016.2 * A volume 3 has not been decided yet for the 2017 season. ''Toothaemon! ''Further Adventures of Toothaemon! TV show A TV show will premiere. It will premiere on 2016.2